Silencio en las calles
by vickyng
Summary: A Ren Tao lo exiliaron de su pueblo cuando era solo un niño, dictándole su destino. No será, sin embargo, ni el primero, ni el último. Para algunos, al marcharse, no hay retorno.RenxHoro. OOC. AU.PWP. One shot. ¡Reviews!


**Aquí les traigo un escrito sin pies ni cabeza, confuso y difícil. De estética parecida a "Me llaman Loco", entre Rulfo, García Márquez y Ricce. Espero que cada uno lo analice y descubra lo que quiera notar, porque este es de mis escritos más directamente político y social.**

**Para ti, mentiroso, mentirosa, que te dejas llevar por la pasión. Para ti, que piensas que siempre hay un regreso. Para los que creen en la justicia, y los que no. Para los chilenos. _(También para el traidor)._**

**RenxHoro. OOC. Totalmente AU. Ciertamente PWP. Absolutamente oscuro. Shaman King no me pertenecen, así que, con solo decir esas palabras mágicas, puedo hacer lo que quiera con sus personajes, incluso, inventar mis propias historias desmadradas. ¡Ja! **

**Silencio en las calles.**

Para ser un cruel monstruo, era muy hermoso. En todas partes del pueblo se susurraba que era un solitario sin remedio, una aberración sin voluntad. Decían que sus padres lo habían dejado en una cabaña en la montaña porque ya no soportaban más criar a aquél muchacho sin palabras.

En toda casa decían que tenía ojos crueles y jamás una sonrisa. Muchos pensaban que también era un asesino. Es por eso que, cuando querían desterrar a alguien del pueblo, condenarlo a muerte, lo iban a dejar lo más cerca de la cabaña que se atrevieran los hombres de lugar. Lo acompañaban hasta antes que anocheciera, para así asegurarse que no escapase, para luego volver rápidamente, a caballo, a sus hogares. Así, podían decir que era un exiliado, sin tener que cargar el peso social que significaba dar la pena de muerte.

Los años pasaban, y nadie vivo había regresado después de haber visto al joven. Sus padres, hace años, habían abandonado el lugar, y las viejas, todas las mañanas, luego de rezar el rosario, salían a las calles de polvo, desde donde miraban hacia las montañas siempre soleadas, siempre hermosas, y luego de persignarse, le rogaban a Dios que salvara a esa alma perdida.

El joven Ren Tao no tenía prohibida la entrada al pueblo, y probablemente, si hubiese bajado, nadie le habría hecho nada. Las madres se encerrarían en la casa con sus hijos, y los hombres cuidarían las casas del patrón para evitar que el sin habla matase al señor. Le temían, y por eso le odiaban.

De muy niño, que el chico había sido distinto. A los cinco años, repentinamente, había dejado de hablar, y lo único que hacía, era observar todo, en silencio, con sus escalofriantes ojos verdes. Desde ese día, nunca volvieron a ver asomar una sonrisa de sus labios. Sus padres empezaron a enloquecer, y su madre sufría extraños ataques de histeria, durante los cuales atacaba a su hijo, lanzándole objetos, o golpeándolo con los puños. El pequeño nunca se defendía ni decía nada. Ni una queja rasgaba su garganta.

Cuando la mujer cayó en cama, consumida por la locura, y el padre estuvo a punto de perder el juicio, fue que decidieron construir esa cabaña para él. El hombre ya no aguantaba las silenciosas apariciones de su hijo en cada rincón de su casa, como un fantasma del pasado. Cuando iba a cumplir catorce años, lo llevaron, junto a una mula cargada de provisiones, y allí lo abandonaron.

Desde los ocho años que el niño se manejaba en el cuidado de la tierra, ya que su padre trabajaba para el patrón en los campos, y siempre tenía que acudir, en silencio, a trabajar junto a su autoritario progenitor. Así, y con toda la indumentaria necesaria, no sería difícil sobrevivir.

---

A Horo-Horo lo exiliaron a los cinco meses y trece días de haber cumplido dieciocho años. Su padre había muerto cuando era un niño, y tenía que mantener a sus numerosos hermanos, además de su madre postrada. Por suerte, todos los pequeños le ayudaban, en particular, su hermana Pilika, que cosía día y noche para ganar unos miserables pesos para que comieran los más pequeños, y la anciana.

A Horokeu lo conocían como Horo-Horo en todo el pueblo, y le tenían un gran cariño. Sí, el joven era algo revolucionario, y podría traer problemas a futuro, pero de eso se encargarían más adelante. Por ahora, estaba tan enfocado en su familia, que no tenía cabeza, ni medios, para saber de políticas, ni mucho menos para luchar por los derechos de su gente.

Los más conservadores, y también los más afectados con las supuestas acciones del chico, querían que fuese linchado en plena vía pública, para prevenir que algo así pudiese volver a ocurrir; sin embargo, las órdenes del patrón fueron claras: El chico sería exiliado hacia las montañas. Sin duda, la muerte allí sería mucho más horrible, solitaria y humillante que en el pueblo. Así pagaría lo que "había hecho".

Horo-Horo no había hecho nada malo. Su único error, había sido reclamar por sus derechos y salarios públicamente en el último tiempo, llamando a sus compañeros a pedir lo mismo. Sin embargo, fue suficiente como para que lo identificaran como potencialmente peligroso, y decidieran usarlo, de pasada, como peón de los errores de los que estaban más arriba.

---

La noche estaba oscura, aunque las estrellas iluminaban bastante, permitiéndole ver, a un ojo suficientemente atento, apenas sombras si éstas se movían. Sin embargo, no había mucho que temer en ese pueblucho, formado por unas cuantas destartaladas casas, puestas ahí por los inquilinos que, lentamente, habían llegado a trabajar al fundo.

Si alguien hubiese estado en la plaza, habría visto todo, o aunque sea, oído los quejidos. Habría podido ver la sombra que corría, y que luego caía al suelo, bajo el peso de otra. Sin estar muy atento, podría haber escuchado el grito de agonía cuando lo atrapó. En realidad, todo el pueblo lo escuchó, pero nadie fue capaz de hacer algo.

Al otro día, apareció muerto un joven criado. Por las marcas, se notaba que no había sido nada premeditado, sino que lo habían ultrajado y, el violador, probablemente al intentar evitar que se resistiera más, asustado por el ruido que hacía, le había golpeado la cabeza con un objeto contundente, que luego identificaron como una piedra.

Fue un día gris, pese al inmenso sol que iluminaba los techos de hojalata, las paredes de delgada madera descascarada, y los serpenteantes caminos de tierra polvorosa. Era lo peor que podía ocurrir, y en cuanto descubrieran al asesino, este sufriría la peor de las humillaciones. No solo había matado, sino que, además, era homosexual.

Ese día, el hijo del patrón se acercó al despacho de su padre con el andar maricueca que lo caracterizaba. Los labios hinchados y sangrantes le temblaban de terror, y los ojos le brillaban ante los deseos de llorar que sentía.

Pese a la mirada de su insensible y explotador padre, le explicó todo lo ocurrido. Que andaba borracho junto al joven que aparecía muerto. Que habían ido a tomarse unos tragos. Que no sabía cómo le había pasado, pero lo había matado. Inventó que el joven había ofendido a la familia, y por eso lo violó, para que pagase el precio de la humillación. Ocultó que hace dos años eran pareja, y que el joven criado ya no lo amaba, y había intentado dejarlo.

El padre miró entonces a su hijo, y se dio cuenta, en sus largas pestañas, en su rostro afeminado, en sus uñas bien cuidadas de niñito bien que jamás hizo un trabajo, que su hijo era homosexual. Se quedó en silencio, porque el viejo cobarde y amargado también lo era, aunque se lo había ocultado incluso a sí mismo bajo una homofobia categórica.

Un plan se empezó a formar en su manipuladora cabeza, y entonces, le preguntó a su hijo, sin rodeos, quiénes más en el pueblo eran homosexuales. Cuando el joven, tembloroso, y dándose cuenta que tenía que decir la verdad, empezó a decir los nombres, no podía mirar a la cara a su padre. No entendía que pretendía el anciano.

Cuando el explotador oyó el nombre de Horo-Horo en la lista que le decía su hijo, los ojos le brillaron. Con una sonrisa fría, hizo callar a su muchacho.

"Tranquilo. Ya todo está solucionado. Con esto, me has ahorrado algo que podía ser un gran problema."

Fue así como padre e hijo acordaron que Horo-Horo sería el culpable. Al joven cobarde nada le importó que acusaran a un inocente: Estaba dichoso que su padre le perdonara, e incluso felicitara su actuar, y también, tranquilo porque había salvado su propio pellejo. Al joven maricueca poco o nada le importaban los demás, fuera de que estuviera siempre alguien ahí para hacer lo que él quería, y para que le sirvieran. Solo eso le importaba. Esa misma tarde, el hijo del patrón atestiguó haber estado a esa hora en la plaza, esperando a su novia – una muchacha que le pagaron una jugosa suma para que dijese que era novia de ese cobarde-, y que había visto cómo el trabajador atacaba por la espalda, violaba, y asesinaba a sangre fría al criado.

Y así fue como, incapaces de contradecir al hijo del patrón, todos tuvieron que creer la verdad, y apoyar febrilmente la expulsión del joven revolucionario del pueblo; "Por maricón y asesino".

---

Su primer hombre, con el que se dio cuenta que era homosexual, fue un hijo de puta. Lo reconocía, era excitante por la diferencia social, por esa frivolidad, que parecía falsa, tan atrayente que tenía; por lo posesivo que era con él.

Sin embargo, con el paso de los años, su alma se fue volviendo miserable y triste. Creía que eso era el destino de su vida, y que sería incapaz de desatarse de alguien tan poderoso, aunque lo tratase como una mascota.

Meses antes de gritarle en la parte privada de una taberna que lo dejase en paz, el joven criado había ido, por casualidad, a la plaza antes de que cayera el sol. Necesitaba unos nuevos pantalones, eso era todo. La verdad, es que más que servidumbre, era un esclavo sin el título, que tenía que estar día y noche a la disposición del hijo del patrón, para cualquier petición que le hiciera. Con una sonrisa triste, pensaba que el padre ni debía imaginar que la mayoría de éstas eran de índole sexual.

Y ahí lo había visto, con sus ojos café y su puño en alto, subido en el borde de la pileta, bajo la sombra del ocaso, y con su sombra confundiéndose con la de los ángeles de piedra que simulaban alzar sus manos perfectas, no como las de la gente de la tierra, hacia el cielo. El joven, sin embargo, con la cara sucia, la ropa rasgada, y los ojos brillantes, se veía mucho más divino que esas estatuas inertes.

La gente guardaba silencio al escucharle, y de vez en cuando, surgía un murmullo de aprobación. Alguno que otro viejo alzaba de pronto la voz, y empezaba a discutirle al muchacho, diciéndole que se resignara a la realidad, y que el patrón ya era suficientemente benévolo con ellos, escoria de la sociedad, exiliados, perdidos, que habían ido a parar allí cuando nadie más les había dado una segunda oportunidad.

"¿Benévolo¡Ese hombre a mí no me ha dado nada! Yo no voy a estar pagando la eterna deuda de nuestros antepasados con sus antepasados. ¡Yo no le debo nada a ese señor, que más que señor, es una bestia! Nos partimos el lomo trabajando día y noche para él¿Solo para obtener unos cuantos pesos, que ni nos alcanzan para comprarle el pan a nuestras familias? Esta es mí tierra, y no la abandonaré. ¡Es él quien debe irse¡Esta tierra es de todos, no de unos pocos!"

Y entonces surgió el murmullo de excitación por todos lados. Algunos empezaron a gritar "¡Traidor, traidor!", y a escupirle, y a tirarle fruta podrida. Pero el ángel sucio no se bajó de su podio improvisado. Se mantuvo firme, y esperó a que cesara el murmullo, para luego, antes de bajarse, con la cabeza gacha, susurrar suavemente, mirándoles con tristeza.

"Ese es mi ideal, hermanos, compañeros. No pido igualdad, solo pido justicia. Pido dignidad¿Soy acaso el único que sueña con que su familia sea feliz, y viva tranquila, sin tener que prostituir a nuestras mujeres¿Soy el único soñador? Y si por ser soñador, ustedes deciden matarme… háganlo, pues al menos, sé que nunca dejé que me vendaran los ojos."

El clamor volvió a surgir, y algunos grupos empezaron a pelear, aunque eso solo duró unos minutos. Luego, todo el pueblo se diseminó. El criado observó como el joven se marchaba, triste, sin involucrarse en las riñas. Leyó en sus labios que, al pasar al lado de un grupo, les decía "No peleemos entre hermanos". Compró rápidamente el pantalón a una anciana que lo miró con una sonrisa extraña, mientras le susurraba "Es guapo¿No? Además de inteligente y valiente. Cualquiera se podría enamorar de él¿No cree?". Intrigado, se alejó rápidamente de la mujer. Y casi sin notarlo, empezó a seguir al joven orador.

Un par de cuadras más allá, le pudo dar alcance. Con la respiración entrecortada, le tocó el hombro, y sintió una fuerte corriente recorrerlo. Lo invitó a tomarse unos tragos, pese al riesgo que significaba llegar tarde. El orador aceptó.

Estuvieron largo rato conversando de las demandas del muchacho, que se identificó como Horo-Horo. El criado defendía a sus patrones, ciego. De ahí en adelante, todos los miércoles se juntaban en el mismo bar a conversar. El muchacho, siempre antes de irse, le susurraba en el oído, para esperanzar a Horokeu, estas palabras.

"Yo sí creo en tus palabras. También soy un soñador."

Se empezó a enamorar del joven orador sin siquiera darse cuenta, sin embargo, Horo-Horo no daba ninguna pista sobre su vida privada. Con tristeza, supuso que al valiente trabajador no le interesaban románticamente los hombres.

Un día, llegó con los ojos llorosos al bar. Horo-Horo sujetó su rostro, y lo miró directamente a los ojos, sin haber dicho palabra alguno de los dos. Con un rápido ademán, salió afuera, y lo guió hasta las afueras del pueblo, al lado contrario de las montañas.

"¿Qué te ocurre?"

Y el joven no aguantó más. Le contó de su suerte de relación con el hijo del patrón, ese joven maricueca e insensible que lo trataba como un objeto. Le habló de cómo se sentía, de todo lo que tenía que hacer para fugarse, cada miércoles, de esa prisión –Sonrió con tristeza dándose de la similitud de la palabra con "mansión"-, para ir a hablar con él. Para ir a verlo solo a él.

Y con sorpresa, Horo le tomó el rostro, y se acercó, con una mirada dulce y extraña a su rostro. Pensó que lo golpearía, o algo así, sin embargo, el joven solo le hizo una pregunta, con suavidad.

"¿Te gusto?"

¿Qué si le gustaba¿Gustarle¡Claro que le gustaba, y mucho más que eso! Lo amaba, lo amaba con locura. Desearía ser tan libre como él, tan valiente. Pero no solo lo encontraba físicamente atractivo, ni inteligente. Iba más allá de eso. Lo amaba con toda su vida, como nunca había amado a alguien. Como nunca le habían enseñado a amar.

Horo-Horo le acarició el cabello luego de esa declaración apasionada, con voz temblorosa. Entonces le puso dos dedos sobre el corazón, y lo miró con suavidad y calma.

"No puedo evitar que me ames, eso no lo decido ni yo, ni tú. Pero que me ames es como que te disparase directamente al corazón. Escúchame, yo no puedo hacerte feliz. No porque no me gusten los chicos; al contrario, sino porque mi vida está enteramente entregada a mi familia. A duras penas logro repartir mi tiempo con mis discursos para intentar mejorar nuestra situación. No podría estar contigo, te haría sufrir. No quiero terminar siendo como ese hijo de puta mimado, que juega contigo. Además, en mi corazón hay tanto amor por mi pueblo y mi familia, que temo que he hecho la elección de no enamorarme. Lo elegí hace muchos años, cuando tu solo eras un niño, que ni imaginaba lo que es el amor de pareja. Lo siento. Eso sí, como amigo, déjame darte un consejo: Abandona a ese idiota. Sé que encontrarás alguien mejor que te ame. No seré yo, pero alguien te estará esperando. No sigas sufriendo, y vuela. Solo tienes que arrojarte."

Esa noche, volvió con el corazón roto, pero esperanzado, al fundo de su patrón. Decidió romper esa misma noche la relación con ese maricón cobarde.

Sin embargo, el muchacho no esperaba encontrar al hijo del patrón despierto, y menos que lo invitase, cortésmente, a beber unos tragos a la taberna. Sin opción, como perro faldero, tuvo que ir.

Se instalaron en una zona reservada para los dos. El hijo del patrón bebía y bebía, mientras el muchachito, envalentonado por la charla con su amor platónico, lo mandaba a la mierda. Le dijo todas sus verdades a la cara. Luego de un largo silencio, el cobarde, como si el chico no hubiese dicho nada, lo invitó a volver a casa.

Por el camino, iban en silencio, hasta que el cuico hijito de papá empezó a hablar con odio. ¿Cómo lo iban a dejar a él¿A él¡Nadie lo dejaba a él, y menos por un mugriento que nunca le iba a corresponder a Su mascota!

Porque el cobarde había seguido al muchacho que consideraba su mascota cuando notó sus desapariciones. Y esa tarde, había oído toda la conversación.

"Tú me perteneces. No serás de nadie más"

Cuando vio el cuchillo, el muchacho empezó a retroceder. Vio la mirada lunática del hijo del patrón, y entonces corrió. Sintió los pasos tras él. Cuando el otro cuerpo cayó sobre el suyo, gritó. El maricueca había perdido el cuchillo y, borracho, empezó a desnudarlo, mientras lo abofeteaba para callarlo. En el delirio alcohólico, ni notó que golpeaba la cabeza de su "amor" contra el piso, y que una laguna de sangre salía de la cabeza. Tampoco que tomaba una piedra y la azotaba contra el cráneo casi infantil. Y es que él, gringuito hijo de papá, empezaba a perder la cabeza con solo un cuartito de ron.

---

Llegó la noche, y Horo-Horo se encontró solo en las escarpadas laderas de la montaña, a menos de diez metros de la casa maldita. No tenía miedo, pese a que esperaba, pacientemente, que llegase la muerte, encarnada en ese joven, a buscarlo.

Pero nunca llegó. Y con el paso de las horas, se dio cuenta que no vendría. Los esqueletos diseminados por el campo eran falsos, solo habían sido puestos allí para causar terror.

Y cuando vio un jinete vestido de negro, corriendo con un puñal en mano desde el fundo del patrón, comprendió todo. Ese exilio no era más que una treta del billetudo anciano para mandar, luego, a sus asesinos a matar a quienes creía conveniente asesinar, y salvar a sus aliados. Los cadáveres quedaban allí para que la gente no se aventurara hacia allí en las noches, y no descubriese las reuniones ilegales que ahí se celebraran. Que la gente no supiera de las orgías que celebraran. Que el pueblo no supiera del tráfico de drogas que partía desde allí hacia todo el país. Que los humildes no se enteraran de que allí se acostaban los ricos con la lujuria, el poder, el abuso, y la mentira.

Y con rabia, vio su muerte acercarse. Cerró los puños con fuerza, y escupió a la tierra, mientras maldecía Dios, por lo injusto que era. Porque también era Dios el que asistía a esas orgías, y les daba dinero y poder para cegar y explotar a sus hermanos.

"No lo toques"

El caballero detuvo las riendas a menos de dos metros del airado joven. Éste no entendía que pasaba, ni de qué lugar de la cerrada noche venía esa voz que le era tan familiar. Vio como lentamente el jinete guardaba el puñal, y retrocedía, asustado.

"Le dirás a tu patrón que cumpliste sus órdenes, que Horo-Horo está muerto. Si llegas a decir otra cosa, iré y con mis propias manos, te arrancaré la lengua"

Con sorpresa, Horokeu, sucio y sudoroso de emociones, se giró. Y allí estaba Ren Tao, con sus ropas harapientas y su rostro insensible, con una escopeta apuntando aún en la dirección que había desaparecido el asesino. Y luego de pegarle una mirada de reojo, el joven solitario se giró, y desapareció en la negrura de la noche.

Cuando Horo-Horo reaccionó, y corrió gritando, desesperado, "¡Espera!", ya no tenía idea de donde estaba. Ren había desaparecido si dejar rastro.

Cuando, al día siguiente, llegó a la cabaña que se decía era del joven, la encontró sellada y deshabitada. Se coló por un agujero que tuvo que hacer entre las tablas, y descubrió, para su horror, que nunca había vivido nadie allí, sino que, por las armas, los billetes y la droga, esa era el punto donde el patrón manejaba sus negocios desconocidos.

Durante tres meses Horo-Horo vagó por las montañas, sabiendo que no podría regresar jamás a su pueblo. Todo ese tiempo, pensaba en Ren Tao, y tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo en la mitad del bosque. El revolucionario se alimentaba de lo que conseguía, y dormía bajo el manto estrellado, temeroso de los animales y las enfermedades.

Pero luego de tres meses de desesperanza, llegó imprevistamente la solución. En medio del bosque, como de la nada, apareció una cabaña hecha precariamente. Y sentado, en las afueras, Ren Tao fumaba un cigarrillo que debía haber robado a algún jinete o enviado por el "dueño" de esas tierras.

Con paso lento, sin creer lo que veía, temeroso, se acercó al joven, que parecía que no lo había visto, aunque era obvio lo contrario.

"Tú… ¿Estás vivo?"

El joven alzó la vista, y le sonrió irónicamente.

"¿Acaso pensabas que estaba muerto¿Dónde quedaron tus esperanzas?"

"Se habían esfumado el día que mi propio pueblo me traicionó."

"Pero que poca confianza te tienes. En cambio, yo sí creo en tus palabras, soy un soñador"

Ambos sonrieron, pese a la extraña situación.

---

"Hice caso a tus consejos. Esa noche hablamos y le dije que lo abandonaría. Sin embargo, pasó algo imprevisto. Él nos había seguido esa tarde a las afueras de la ciudad, y había oído todo. Me lo sacó en cara, y dijo que y no lo abandonaría. Traté de huir, pero me alcanzó. Entonces me golpee la cabeza, y no recuerdo nada más, hasta mucho después, cuando desperté en una bolsa. Me iban a tirar, junto a otros cuerpos, a una fosa común. Sin que me viera el enterrador, me escapé de allí.

¿Recuerdas que nunca te dije mi nombre? El patrón me lo tenía prohibido; incluso se suponía que no podía salir, es por eso que siempre andaba encapuchado, fuiste la única persona que me vio el rostro.

Mi nombre es Ren Tao. Sí, sé que hay toda una leyenda respecto a él. Que es un ermitaño asesino, que sus padres abandonaron. Inventos del patrón para proteger su poder, y yo, ciego hacía lo que él me decía. La única verdad, es que él mató a mis padres por problemas políticos, y que a mi me tomó como esclavo desde la más lejana infancia. Allí se inventó toda esa historia, que terminó siendo más provechosa para él de lo que pensaba al principio."

El silencio reinó ente ellos, cuando Ren le explicó toda la verdad a Horo-Horo. El mítico solitario de las montañas nunca había existido, sino que, en realidad, era el joven que supuestamente, él había matado. Aunque no había sido él, ni tampoco había muerto.

"Ren… Volvamos al pueblo. Podemos decirles la verdad, hacer que la gente se revele contra el pueblo. Tus palabras son nuestra vida, y su libertad"

"¿Volver¿Para qué¿No te das cuenta, Horo-Horo, que nosotros estamos muertos en vida? No nos escucharán. Tú eres un paria, yo soy un fantasma, y si no lo soy, soy un traidor."

"¡Da igual! Entonces que nos maten allí. Regresemos, por lo que más quieras, Ren…"

"No. ¿No lo entiendes? Ya no pertenecemos allá. Durante mucho tiempo, me enseñaste. Ahora déjame a mí enseñarte lo que he aprendido en estos tres meses. No existe la libertad. Yo también deseo regresar, Horo-Horo, aunque no lo creas. Lo ansío con toda mi alma, más que cualquier otra cosa. Daría mi vida si pudiese volver, pero ya es imposible para nosotros."

"No lo es, no lo es Ren. ¡Podemos regresar! No estamos lejos del pueblo¡Podemos salvarlos y salvarnos también nosotros!"

"No, Horo-Horo. Esto no es algo de distancias, ni de orgullo, ni de dignidad. Nosotros no podemos volver, estamos varados aquí, condenados a la nada, a desear el paraíso imposible, al que no podemos acceder. ¿No te das cuenta? Ese lugar ya no existe. Desapareció con nosotros. Ahora es una tierra de ciegos y usurpadores, de tiranos y ovejas. No hay espacio para nosotros. Nuestro cielo ha muerto."

"No, no… ¡Regresemos¡Adecuémonos nosotros a él! Si aún existe físicamente, podemos cambiar, y así regresar."

"Estamos condenados, Horo, a la muerte en vida, al silencio de la caída. ¿Prefieres mentirte y ser infeliz, simulando calzar, a la verdad ante tus ojos? La verdad es que vamos a estar toda la vida deseando el pueblo, sin que lo alcancemos ni en vida, ni en muerte"

Y nuevamente, el silencio. Horo-Horo entendió a lo que se refería Ren, la mentira, la verdad, la desaparición de SU pueblo.

"Elijo la verdad entonces, Ren. Elijo lo que hace muchos años creí desechar. Opto por la soledad, por abandonar la lucha. Y si bien me quedo sin esperanza, sin ideales, sin pasión, prefiero morir en vida, pagando el precio de mis sueños imposibles, a morir en cuerpo, con la mentira clavada en el alma"

Entonces Ren sonrió, y con suavidad, acercó su rostro al de Horo-Horo.

"Aquí mueren hoy nuestros sueños. Hemos perdido la esperanza, no existe patria a la cual regresar. Aquí nos quedamos los pecadores, cuya única falta fue desear un futuro mejor para todos, fuera del afán egoísta. Aquí nos quedamos, los dos solos, sin poder soñar con un paraíso. Si nuestras almas se quedaron sin cumplir sus sueños, deja, aunque sea, que tu cuerpo cumpla el suyo, y permíteme curarlo de toda la soledad. Entrégate a mi amor, Horo-Horo, que yo no te sanaré. Elige el sueño que hace tanto tuviste que abandonar por los demás."

Cuando Horo-Horo, hace tres meses, había descubierto que no podría regresar, su corazón había muerto. Ahora, con las palabras de Ren, solo había tenido que asumir rápidamente lo que sabía. Y sumergido en sus cavilaciones, sintió los labios del chico de ojos verdes sobre los suyos. Y regresando de sus pensamientos, lo abrazó con fuerzas por la cintura, tirándolo a la tierra.

"Me entrego, me rindo. Quise volar, y me arrojé. Pero perdí el juego, no tenía alas. Y ahora aquí estoy muerto. Solo puedo revivir mi cuerpo, y en mi soledad, encontrar un compañero. Y ese eres tú, Ren."

La mano estirada de Ren se cerró en un fuerte puño sobre el aire, agarrando nada, mientras la otra, se perdía entre la piel tibia de Horo-Horo. Y cuando sintió su rostro mojado, no supo si eran por sus lágrimas, o si era Horo-Horo, el ángel desesperanzado, más frío que la estatua de la pileta, que, en nombre del cielo, dejaba caer su tristeza.


End file.
